Slave
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Esa actitud provocó dos sentimientos distintos y a la vez similares. El corazón luminoso de Vaati cayó ante el encanto de negarse hasta el final del héroe. En Gufuu, en cambio, nació ese deseo de dominio sobre ese rubio tan obstinado, dando paso a un amor enloquecido. One-shot. Lemmon. VaaLinkFuu. YAOI. Gente sensible, no leer.


Bien, junto a mi amiga _**Maydipiece**_ nos empezó a gustar el VaaLinkFuu (Vaati/Green/Gufuu). Lo vemos más como un triángulo amoroso, no como un trío -por ahora ewe-

Es mi primer lemmon-lemmon, está algo fuerte. Realmente, creo que esto no es apto para gente sensible :I

One-shot

**ADVERTENCIA**: Escenas sexuales explícitas y grotescas, personaje con cierta mente bastante retorcida y cambiante en personalidad. VaaLinkFuu. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje es de mi pertenencia. Gufuu es considerado personaje indistinto de Vaati. La explicación va conforma la historia avanza.

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**_Slave_**

_La captura del héroe había resultado demasiado fácil. Era un plan perfecto, todo encajaba a la perfección. Gufuu poseía una mente brillante, y a la vez retorcida. Quizá y los cuatro héroes habían logrado detenerlo, al fin y al cabo, ese era su destino. Aun así, la única manera de sellarlo en la oscuridad era el clavar la espada cuádruple en su respectivo pedestal. _

_Esa parte de la historia le causaba gracia._

_Green, el Link original, había tomado la decisión de no devolver la espada a su lugar. ¿El por qué? Aquel sentimiento de amistad hacia sus tres contrapartes. Resultó una decisión riesgosa, más por la razón que Gufuu y Shadow Link quedarían rondando por Hyrule. La decisión del héroe conmovió a las diosas, y éstas lo premiaron concediéndole un deseo, el cual fue dividir a Gufuu entre su luz y oscuridad, debido a que, por las leyendas, los cuatro héroes estaban enterados de la historia del hechicero minish. Así, Vaati renació, siendo el contraparte de Gufuu._

_Sin embargo, la armonía de permanecer, y Vaati resultó ser una rosa con algunas espinas, hecho del cual únicamente Gufuu estaba enterado. Después de todo ¿Quién eres si no te conoces a ti mismo?_

_A pesar de todo, en el hechicero oscuro aún existía ese temor incontrolable que lo enfermaba día a día: El hecho que Green podía cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento._

_La espada del héroe vestido de verde era la poseedora del destino de muchos. Esa espada era llave de libertad, y a la vez de encarcelamiento._

_Necesitaba esa espada a como dé lugar._

_Así fue como dio paso a su plan maestro._

_Iba a resultar imposible atraer a Green, o que por último, se separara de un objeto tan valioso. Su marioneta fue Shadow, la sombra que servía a él y a su contraparte. Sabía que ahora Shadow era un hueso difícil de roer, pero tenía todas las cartas para manipularlo a su gusto. La sombra se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Vio, uno de los cuatro héroes, y su amor prohibido no les permitía estar juntos; más porque su vida estaba atada a la de su amo y señor. Entonces Gufuu le ofreció su libertad a cambio que le trajera al héroe. Vaati, cegado por ese deseo de seguir en vida, estuvo de acuerdo. Shadow no lo dudó, cumplió su orden y fue liberado de su servidumbre, pudiendo reencontrarse con su amado._

_Y Green tomó su lugar, a manos de ambos hechiceros._

_Lo primero que realizaron al tenerlo como rehén fue despojarlo de su espada. Quizá eso podría haber sido suficiente para asegurar la vida eterna. Pero no lo soltaron por dos razones: El rubio intentaría recuperar su arma a como dé lugar, y algo en él convenció a Gufuu y Vaati de mantenerlo ahí, escondido del mundo. El muchacho adoptó una característica actitud agresiva apenas arribó. A Vaati le pareció atractivo, mientras que a Gufuu le provocó un deseo de dominio sobre él._

_No se molestaron en dejarlo en libertad, y los rumores del paradero del joven héroe recorrieron Hyrule y los reinos vecinos. Algunos lo juraban muerto. otros habían iniciado ya su búsqueda sin resultados, pero el único que sabía la verdad era Shadow, quien callaba._

_Desde entonces, Green se convirtió en el nuevo esclavo. Al principio fue bastante dificultoso volverlo sumiso, tanto que ni hasta la fecha habían podido lograrlo del todo. El muchacho tenía su carácter. Era testarudo, determinado, y no se dejaría esclavizar, no así de fácil, a pesar de las torturas. Poseía una fortaleza espiritual admirable, y el enfoque que ni Gufuu ni Vaati eran sus superiores, sólo sus captores. Esa actitud provocó dos sentimientos, distintos y a la vez similares. El corazón luminoso de Vaati cayó ante ese encanto de negarse hasta el final. Esos ojos cautivadores lo traían embobado, y el joven era realmente hermoso. Una sensación agradable y bella floreció en su alma, dando paso a un amor protector y algo egoísta, ya que a pesar de todo, quería mantenerlo allí, sólo para observarlo y deleitarse con cualquier acción que realizara._

_Gufuu, en cambio, sintió un irremediable deseo de dominar a ese rubio tan obstinado. Se preguntó si sería tan agresivo incluso en la cama, si sus gritos de placer vendrían acompañados de arañazos o golpes. Se preguntó incluso si sería difícil de convencer para el sexo oral. No hacía más que fantasear, y cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba, aprovechaba en tocarle zonas íntimas, acto que molestaba mucho a Green. Nació entonces un amor enloquecido, deseoso, que no tardaría en darse evidencia._

Noche estrellada, esa era de sus noches preferidas. Las estrellas eran su única conexión con el mundo. Los hylian quizá las observaban, al igual que él. Soltó una lágrima fugaz y fina, encogiéndose en un rincón.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y como reflejo, se secó la lágrima con rudeza.

— Link — sonrió el hechicero, con un plato de comida en las manos.

— No tengo hambre — suspiró, sin verlo.

El recién llegado dejó el plato en el suelo, y se sentó al lado de él, acariciándole tiernamente las mejillas.

— No me toques, Vaati — balbuceó — Vete, quiero estar solo.

El de cabellos lavanda lo observó con cierta tristeza.

— Quiero acompañarte — suspiró, abrazando su cintura. Green intentó alejarlo, pero poco a poco se dejó rodear — ¿Lo ves? ¿No está mejor así?

— Tal vez — se acurrucó, mirándolo — Dime, ¿Gufuu está dormido?

— No lo sé, qué importa — depositó un beso largo en sus labios, pero Green lo interrumpió — ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿¡Te volviste loco!? — se exaltó — ¿Y-Y si nos ve así?

— No pasa nada, amor — afianzó el agarre, intentando volver a besarlo, pero una nueva interrupción no tardó en aparecer — ...Green...

— Lo siento — se abrazó, con cierta fuerza, al cuerpo de su amante — Estoy paranoico últimamente, es todo.

Vaati sonrió — No importa, te entiendo — acarició su barbilla y lo miró a los ojos — ¿Has estado llorando?

— N-No, qué cosas crees — titubeó — fue sólo un bostezo.

— ¿No mientes? — hizo una mueca sin creerle — ¿Seguro que bostezaste?

Green bajó la mirada — Tú ganas. No bostecé

— Oh, Link — besó su frente con ternura — Dime, ¿Qué sientes?

— ...extraño mi vida — suspiró — estar aquí es casi un infierno. De no ser por ti, habría enloquecido — se acurrucó, mientras su voz se oía quebradiza — y por más que intente huir, Gufuu me persigue, y no me dejará en paz.

— Cuánto lo siento, Green — lo miró con un gesto culpable — en parte, es mi culpa.

— Lo sé, el miedo a desaparecer ciega a cualquiera — sonrió levemente — pero sé que no eres malo, ya me lo has demostrado. Eres una buena persona.

— Gracias — devolvió la sonrisa — no sé cómo logras perdonarme.

— Te perdono porque te entiendo perfectamente, Vaati — besó tiernamente su mejilla — cuando iba a clavar la espada, vi el terror en los ojos de Blue, Red y Vio, a pesar que no dijeron palabra alguna. Ellos no deseaban vivir en mi esencia como parte de mí, sólo observando. Por eso decidí dejar la espada fuera, porque los quiero y además porque sentí miedo en ellos. Y si mi esclavitud es el pago por dejarlos vivir, entonces no me arrepiento.

— Eres admirable, Link — acarició su mejilla — aun así, me siento pésimo, sólo necesitábamos tu espada y-

— No, Vaati — sonrió, posando un dedo en sus labios y retirándolo suavemente — todo sucede por alguna razón. Piénsalo; si no me hubieran esclavizado, quizá no te hubiera conocido. Vale la pena, en verdad. Todo vale la pena, al fin y al cabo.

— Oh, Green — acarició su cintura — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti — susurró, rodeando el cuello contrario — ...mucho.

Dicho esto, Vaati lo besó en los labios, sin interrupción alguna. Green correspondió, ensortijando sus dedos en los largos cabellos lavanda. Los labios de ambos se movían en coordinación perfecta, sólo mostrando ternura. El hechicero lamió el labio inferior de su amante, y el héroe cautivo se dejó invadir. Ambas lenguas se encontraron en un enlace, para dar paso a la fricción entre ambas.

Vaati sentó a Green en sus piernas, viéndose obligado a alzar un poco el rostro, ya que su amado se encontraba, ahora, en un nivel más alto. Green se aferró más a su cuello, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos de su pareja descender hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos lentamente.

El rubio se separó de los labios contrarios, y antes que pudiera hablar, el hechicero lo alzó en sus brazos, recostándolo sobre una cama, colocándose sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, retomando el beso. Green correspondió, pero intentó separarse cuando, con el pasar de los minutos, Vaati se posicionó entre sus piernas. Green separó sus labios, y Vaati descendió los suyos al cuello de su amado, frotándose levemente entre su zona íntima y la contraria, todo sobre la ropa.

— ¡Vaati~! No~ — susurraba con los ojos entreabiertos.— B-Basta~

— Vamos, Link~ — se frotó un poco más.— Seré gentil~ Lo prometo~

— N-No~ En serio~ — jadeó — para ya~

— No te hagas el difícil, amor~ — acarició su abdomen — te lo ruego~

— V-Vaati~ En serio, no-

— ¡VAATI!

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante aquella voz, separándose al instante.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, mientras que el brujo entraba altanero a la habitación.

— ¿Y qué sucede por aquí? — se cruzó de brazos Gufuu — ¿No que sólo venías a darle de comer?

— No quiso hacerlo, intenté convencerlo — suspiró — pero no lo logré.

— Ah, ya veo — Gufuu sonrió con impudicia al rubio — ¿No prefieres comer _otras cosas~~~_?

— ¡Eres un asco! — frunció el ceño Green, envolviéndose en sus sábanas — Quiero dormir ¡Largo!

El hechicero oscuro, ciertamente indignado, se acercó a su esclavo y le asestó una bofetada, dejándole una marca. Vaati desvió la mirada.

— ¡No eres quién para hablarme así! — vociferó furioso, repitiendo su acción anterior — ¡Y que te quede claro!

Link no respondió, quedó acurrucado en un leve temblor, acariciándose la zona lastimada.

— Eres un buen chico, Green — rió, jalando a su contraparte del brazo — Vamos, Vaati.

— Sí — dirigió una última mirada a su rubio, y se retiró junto a su contraparte.

A la mañana siguiente Vaati fue a asegurarse que Green despertara con bien. En efecto, lo halló alistándose. Le besó la mejilla golpeada la noche anterior con mucha delicadeza, dándole los buenos días. Observó sus ojos, al parecer había quedado dormido en medio de un llanto intenso. Su alma se encogió al verlo en ese estado.

Cuando Green estaba tomando un baño matinal, Vaati se acercó a hacer plática con Gufuu.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Tenemos que hablar — suspiró.

— ¿Eh? — alzó una ceja — ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre Green — enseguida captó la atención de su contraparte — y su estadía en este lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay con él? — frunció el ceño — ¿¡No estarás pensando en dejarlo en libertad o sí!?

— Sería lo más lógico — volvió a soltar un suspiro.— Sólo necesitamos la espada, no a él.

— ¡No jodas, Vaati! — alzó la voz — ¡Él se queda aquí y punto!

— ¡Sólo hace cosas que nosotros podemos realizar con magia! — alzó la voz de igual manera — ¡Y el resto del tiempo permanece encerrado!

— ¡Pues a mí me E-N-C-A-N-T-A tenerlo así! — insistió — ¡No lo dejaré! Es más, ¿¡Por qué tanto afán por soltarlo!? ¿¡No que te encantaba y querías tenerlo aquí, contigo!?

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero no así! — presionó los puños — ¡Está sufriendo, Gufuu! ¡Nótalo ya! ¡Terminará muriendo si lo dejamos aquí!

— Qué lástima — le dio un empujón — Y te lo recuerdo, ¡Green es **MÍO**!

Vaati quedó callado por unos segundos — Sí, es tuyo.

Gufuu lo observó unos segundos, y luego rompió en carcajadas, con una sonrisa extraña, malvada, retorcida, posesiva.

— ¡HIPÓCRITA! — bramó — ¿¡Crees que no he notado lo que haces!? ¡Sé que lo besas a mis espaldas! ¡Sé de su amor "secreto"! ¿¡Tan estúpido me creen!? — su sonrisa fue tornándose cada vez más amarga — Y ayer... ¡Ayer! ¡Ayer querías hacerlo tuyo! ¡Infeliz! ¡Fui condescendiente contigo al ignorar tus acciones con MI chico! ¡Infeliz! ¡Creíste que nunca me enteraría! Pero no, ¡El gran Gufuu tiene ojos en todas partes!

Vaati empalideció. ¿Gufuu lo sabía? ¿Sabía de su relación con Green? ¿Incluso había estado observando lo sucedido la noche anterior? Eso exponía a mabos, más a Green que a él mismo.

— ...y por eso mismo, me aseguraré que te quede más que claro a quién le pertenece Green.

Las pupilas de Vaati se dilataron de golpe al oír esa frase.

— No te atrevas, Gufuu — se acercó — ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!

— Ni te quejes — su mirada rojiza se volvió penetrante — tú lo buscaste. Tú lo llevaste a esto. Lo que suceda es sólo consecuencia de TUS actos. Es culpa tuya. Sólo tuya.

El oscuro chasqueó los dedos, haciendo un conjuro que encerró a Vaati en un campo de fuerza que bloqueaba su magia, impidiéndole liberarse.

Vaati golpeteaba con impotencia, pero todo intento era en vano.

**=Esa noche=**

A jalones, Gufuu atraía a Green a una habitación. El rubio forcejeaba, chillando y pataleando. EL brujo se puso violento. Atrajo vectores de oscuridad que ataron de brazos y piernas al héroe. Lo llevó en brazos y lo lanzó a la cama sin mayor cuidado. Allí, Vaati participaba de un espectador impotente, encerrado en su burbuja, pidiéndole mil disculpas a su amante con la mirada.

Gufuu observó a Green. Se le veía indefenso, tan débil. Eso lo enloquecía. Los vectores lo libraron, y tomó por el cuello al rubio, presionándolo contra la cama, clavando las uñas de la tersa piel contraria.

— G-Gufuu — apenas se oía su voz, mientras en vano pataleaba por liberarse — d-déjame...

— Shhh — lo calló presionando más la mano; el menor tomó el brazo contrario y lo rasguñó — Jeje, qué agresivo eres~ — lamió lentamente su mejilla, dejando el rastro de su lengua. — Me encantas~

— B-Basta... — jadeó, intentando patalear nuevamente.

Gufuu enseguida le asestó un bofetón — ¡Que no! — empezó a arrancarle la ropa, rasgándola, despojándolo de toda la vestimenta que poseía sin importarle si lo lastimaba en el proceso, poco a poco dejándolo en desnudez total, entrando en descontrol — ¡Haré lo que yo quiera! ¡Porque eres mío! ¡Y de nadie más! ¡Y lo dejaré más que claro!

Y entonces atacó su cuello con labios y dientes. Green, totalmente avergonzado por encontrarse tal cual vino al mundo, le jaló el cabello.

Gufuu tomó la masculinidad del ojiazul y la presionó con fuerza, sacándole un buen grito de dolor al esclavo. Repitió la acción, deleitándose con los alaridos de Green. Descendió sus labios, recorriendo su cuerpo. Mordisqueó su piel, marcando territorio sin mesura, rasguñándole las piernas y cintura. Green le jaló los cabellos con fuerza. Gufuu le plantó un buen golpe en la boca del estómago, cortándole la respiración momentáneamente. Vaati no pudo evitar exclamar con dolor el nombre de su amado. Gufuu llevó su boca cerca a la entrepierna, y le mordió y succionó ambos glúteos, y posteriormente, lamió su entrada virginal con lujuria mla contenida. Green se estremeció, intentando golpearlo con las piernas. Gufuu le asestó una nalgada, haciéndole clamar un insulto al sometido.

Esa actitud sólo lo excitaba más.

Ascendió nuevamente, y tomó una pequeña cuchilla de un bolsillo. Le hizo un corte en la mejilla, lamiendo y saboreando ese hilo de sangre, deleitándose con ese sabor.

Inició un beso furioso, mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta sentir ese halo metálico característico de la sangre escurrirse. Lo tomó por ambas piernas, y lo abrió con perversión, observando con descaro su cuerpo. El rubio pateleó, lo arañó, y Gufuu lo contraminó con su cuerpo. Vaati observaba todo con dolor e impotencia, dejando algunas lágrimas de culpa descender por su rostro.

El hechicero oscuro soltó su propio cinturón, y bajó su pantaloneta, para posteriormente, bajar la ropa interior, ambas sólo lo necesario, dejando ver su excitación. Link se asqueó, intentó zafarse pero el brujo sólo lo presionaba más contra la cama. Le tomó ambas muñecas con una mano, y las colocó arriba de sus rubios cabellos, impidiéndole soltarse. Con la mano libre tomó uno de sus muslos, alzándolo. Y finalmente, sin mayor gentileza, ingresó en él, sacándole un grito estremecedor. Vaati quedó helado. Gufuu suspiró, el interior de su esclavo era estrecho, típico de un joven virgen, y sentía su propio miembro aprisionándose dentro del cuerpo contrario. Empezó a moverse con rudeza, oyendo los gritos y llanto de dolor provenientes de Green. Era un dolor indescriptible que lo mantenía tenso, muy tenso. Gufuu se encargó que toda su intimidad ingresara en cada embestida que realizaba, logrando un choque entre ambos cuerpos. Green se estremecía bajo ese cuerpo no deseado, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás por esa dolorosa y sucia sensación. Esa imagen encendió más a su abusador, quien golpeaba con una mano sus muslos y glúteos despiadadamente.

Llegó un momento en el cual se detuvo, y se retiró del cuerpo profanado del héroe. Green se acurrucó, adolorido, su rostro recubriéndose de lágrimas. Había sentido algo cálido desprenderse de su interior, y de reojo observaba las sábanas ensangrentadas.

Y lo peor que pudo haber hecho, fue creer que todo había terminado.

Gufuu lo tomó con ansiedad, posicionándolo boca abajo. Le alzó las caderas, en una posición que le excitara. Vaati golpeó las paredes de su encierro con impotencia y dolor, rogando a gritos que todo se detuviese. Gufuu observó la sangre que se escurría desde la entrada del sometido, y un destello de lujuria se apoderó de su mirada escarlata. Lo tomó del cuello para que no se moviera, e ingresó nuevamente con violencia, a un ritmo desenfrenado, golpeando su cuerpo, haciéndolo rebotar. Green aferró las manos a las sábanas, gritando más allá de lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, sollozando. El dolor que sentía no tenía palabras. Vaati no dejaba sus golpes de impotencia. Gufuu ascendió su mano, y aferró los dedos a las hebras doradas de Green, jalándolas con fuerza, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear el cuerpo. Podía observar su miembro con los rastros de la sangre de Link. Se movió bestialmente un par de minutos que, para Green, parecieron infinitos, hasta que finalmente se dejó ir dentro del cuerpo contrario.

Retiró su intimidad, riendo ante la combinación de fluidos hormonales y sangre. Lo empujó dejándolo de lado, y se auto-estimuló hasta terminar de dejarse ir, salpicando aquel líquido blanquecino en el abdomen, piernas, retaguardia y rostro del rubio.

Acercó los labios al oído contrario, susurrando con malicia.

— Y todo esto fue gracias a tu amado Vaati.

Green sólo se encogió en posición fetal. Su mirada no poseía brillo. No podía ni mover un dedo. Se sentía morir.

— ¡Y te he hecho mío! — se carcajeó Gufuu — ¡Sólo mío!

Green apenas murmuró — V-V-Vaati...

Gufuu enfureció y le asestó una bofetada contra la cama — ¡Mi ombre es Gufuu!

— ¡Gufuu, ya basta! — exclamó Vaati, despedazado por dentro — ¡Basta ya! ¡Déjalo! ¡Ha sido suficiente!

La habitación se inundó de carcajadas. EL hechicero malvado chasqueó los dedos, liberando a Vaati. Se dirigió a la puerta.

— Qué mal — continuó con su risa malévola — Hagas lo que hagas, querido Vaati, nada va a cambiar. No puedes retroceder el tiempo. Está hecho. _Green es mío_. Y que no se te olvide.

Dicho eso, se retiró.

Vaati, sin esperar una milésima de segundo más, corrió al lado de su amado. Lo limpió y envolvió en sábanas limpias, y lo acurrucó, mimándolo y rogándole perdón. Él no respondía, parecía perdido, y las lágrimas caían una a una en silencio total.

— L-Link — besó sus labios, acariciando su mejilla — Lo siento tanto. Perdóname, te lo suplico. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. Oh, de qué hablo. No lo merezco. Oh, mi vida...

— ...d-duele... — se aferró débilmente — ...d-duele mucho...

— Haré lo que sea por ti — suspiró Vaati, soportando las lágrimas — lo que sea, pídeme lo que sea.

— Q-Quédate — sollozó — n-no me dejes solo...

Vaati lo abrazó con protección, arrullándolo hasta hacerlo caer en sueños. Cuando se aseguró que estuviera profundamente dormido, dejó escapar un llanto suave y silencioso.

Si algo lo consolaba, era el saber que Green sería siempre el esclavo de ambos.

Quizá Gufuu había hecho ese cuerpo suyo.

Pero Vaati se conformaba con su corazón

* * *

ehé, sí, muy fuerte. x/x

Gracias por leer.

:'D


End file.
